Compression encoding refers to a signal processing technology for transmitting digitized information through a communication line or storing such information in a form which is appropriate for a storage medium. Voices, images, letters, etc. may be compression-encoded, and particularly a technology for performing compression encoding of images is called video image compression. Compression encoding of a video signal may be performed by removing surplus information in consideration of spatial correlation, temporal correlation, probabilistic correlation, etc. However, with recent development of various media and data transmission media, there is a need for a high efficiency video signal processing method and apparatus.